hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Notes from the Underground
Notes from the Underground is the third studio album by Hollywood Undead. Tracklisting Unabridged Edition Best Buy Bonus Tracks iTunes Bonus Track Personnel Hollywood Undead ;Charlie Scene *programming (Up in Smoke) *vocals (Another Way Out, Dead Bite, I Am, Kill Everyone, Medicine, One More Bottle, Pigskin, Rain, Up in Smoke) ;Da Kurlzz *vocals (Another Way Out, Delish, From the Ground, We Are) ;Danny *bass guitar (Outside) *vocals (Another Way Out, Believe, Dead Bite, Delish, From the Ground, I Am, Kill Everyone, Lion, Medicine, New Day, One More Bottle, Outside, Pigskin, Rain, Up in Smoke, We Are) ;Funny Man *vocals (Another Way Out, Delish, Medicine, One More Bottle, Pigskin, Up in Smoke) ;J-Dog *bass (From the Ground) *engineering (Delish, Outside) *mixing (Outside) *programming (Delish, From the Ground, Outside, We Are) *vocals (Believe, Dead Bite, From the Ground, I Am, Medicine, New Day, We Are) ;Johnny 3 Tears *vocals (Believe, Dead Bite, I Am, Lion, Medicine, New Day, One More Bottle, Outside, Rain, We Are) Additional ;Keith Armstrong *assistant engineering (Another Way Out, We Are) ;Griffin Boice *additional vocals (Another Way Out, Dead Bite, Up in Smoke) *bass (Another Way Out, Believe, Dead Bite, Lion, Up in Smoke, Medicine, One More Bottle) *drums (Believe, One More Bottle, Up in Smoke) *guitars (Another Way Out, Believe, Lion, One More Bottle, Rain, Up in Smoke) *keyboard (Believe, Dead Bite) *mixing (Lion, Medicine, One More Bottle, Pigskin) *percussion (Another Way Out) *piano (From the Ground, Lion, Rain, Up in Smoke) *programming (Another Way Out, Believe, Dead Bite, From the Ground, Kill Everyone, Lion, Medicine, One More Bottle, Rain, Up in Smoke) *strings (Believe) ;Brian Frederick *mixing engineer (Dead Bite, Delish, From the Ground, Outside) ;Sean Gould *mixing (Delish, I Am, New Day) ;Nik Karpen *assistant engineering (Another Way Out, We Are) ;Chris Lord-Alge *mixing (We Are) ;John Lowery *guitars (Dead Bite, From the Ground, Kill Everyone, Lion) ;Danny Lohner *guitars (I Am) *mixing (I Am) *percussion (I Am) *programming (I Am) ;Daren Pfeifer *drums (Dead Bite, Delish, From the Ground, Kill Everyone, Lion, Medicine, Outside) ;Andrew Schubert *additional assistant engineering (Another Way Out, We Are) ;Steve Shebby *bass (Pigskin) *guitars (Pigskin) ;Brad Townsend *additional assistant engineering (Another Way Out, We Are) Reception The album did fairly well, selling over 50,000 copies in its first week. Rick Florino of Artistdirect gave Notes from the Underground 5 out of 5 stars, noting that it is the best album of 2013 and best album Hollywood Undead has done to date, describing that the album "practically bubbles over with intoxicating, invigorating, and infectious energy." He uses Dead Bite as an example, and described it as being between "an industrial grind and some of the funniest Charlie Scene lines yet". Commenting on the track From the Ground, he describes it as the band's "heaviest cut ever" and "a testament to J-Dog's potent and powerful take on metal.", while pointing out Rain and Outside as the darker tracks on the record. On the day the album became available for pre-ordering, the pre-orders alone peaked at #2 on the iTunes rock chart. Pre-orders continued to sell extremely well, continuing to chart at high spots on the chart. An entire month after the pre-orders became available for pre-ordering, it was charting at #8 on the iTunes rock chart. After release, it peaked at #1 on the iTunes' Top Albums chart. The album sold around 53,000 copies in its first week, peaking at #2 on the Billboard 200. As of August 27, 2013, the album has sold little over 212,000 copies. The album also reached #1 on the Billboard Canadian charts. Trivia *Both the name and the cover of the album were inspired by two of Johnny 3 Tears' favorite books. The cover was inspired by the cover of the book "The Catcher in the Rye" by J. D. Salinger, while the title was inspired by Fyodor Dostoyevsky's "Notes from Underground". *This is the only album where Danny provided main vocals in every song. Category:Albums Category:2013